


the OC masterlist

by peacchy



Series: 恋の予感 (𝐊𝐎𝐈 𝐍𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐊𝐀𝐍) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacchy/pseuds/peacchy
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘗𝘰𝘓'𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴.𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬.𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴.𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘤'𝘴 𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘦— 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨 𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙧𝙨.________________________________𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙪𝙥𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙: chapter 32
Series: 恋の予感 (𝐊𝐎𝐈 𝐍𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐊𝐀𝐍) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. character list

**ＳＨＩＲＡＴＯＲＩＺＡＷＡ**

**ＧＡＫＵＥＮ**

**NAME**

— 天野 歩実

— Amano Ayumi ("Yumi")

**ADMISSION**

— Sports scholarship initially, but her high grades were enough to keep her enrolled in school.

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— Her dad is one of Japan's top luxury car dealers; he remarried after divorcing Yumi's mom.

— Comes off as a bimbo with how attractive yet air-headed she is. Nobody believes her when she tells them she's one of the top ten students in her year. By the way… you know what they say about girls with big hair, right?

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-4

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— She used to be in the Equestrian Club before suffering a hip injury in second year. As of now, she's in the go-home club.

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— She asked her boyfriend if he'd still love her if she was a worm, and he said "it depends".

* * *

**NAME**

— 佐治 望美

— Saji Nozomi

**ADMISSION**

— Entrance exam

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— She's the daughter of the governor of Miyagi, making her a high-profile character in the academy.

— Rumour has it that her bodyguards double as school janitors and maintenance men.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-4

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— President of the Student Council Association of Shiratorizawa Academy (SCA-SA).

— Ex-member of the Swimming Team (hence her dark skin and sun-bleached hair, which she hasn't gotten around to dying black) ( ~~Watanabe's too scared to tell her off for this~~ ).

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— She's starting to get shoe locker love letters from boys, _and_ girls.

* * *

**NAME**

— 尾川 公子

— Ogawa Kimiko

**ADMISSION**

— Entrance exam

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— She's the granddaughter of Shiratorizawa's school principal.

— Carries a planner everywhere she goes. Too fastidious for her own good, which is ironic because she's not very good at studying.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-5

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— Vice President of the Student Council Association of Shiratorizawa Academy (SCA-SA).

— Member of the Yearbook Club.

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— For some reason, teachers keep overlooking her test papers' mistakes. She's developing a habit of approaching them to have her exam scores duly corrected.

* * *

**NAME**

— 樋口 遼子

— Higuchi Ryoko

**ADMISSION**

— Entrance exam

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— Her dad used to play for MSBY Black Jackals before assuming a corporate role as the volleyball league's top executive. He was also an alumnus ace of Shiratorizawa's volleyball club. 

— The Higuchi family used to be the team's 'primary sponsor', which is how she got her manager position despite the clear lack of skill.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-3

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— Ex-manager of the Shiratorizawa Academy Boys Volleyball Team.

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— Wakatoshi-kun keeps forgetting her name, even if they're in the same class.

* * *

**NAME**

— 渡辺 正博

— Watanabe Masahiro

**ADMISSION**

— Entrance exam

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— Coming from a line of lawyers and judges, his family owns the biggest law firm in the Miyagi prefecture.

— Too intense for his own good. He doesn't know how to take a joke. Plus, the worst person to run into if you're playing hooky.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-2

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— Disciplinary Committee Chair of the Student Council Association of Shiratorizawa Academy (SCA-SA).

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— His classmates get mad at him when he reminds the teacher of homework that hasn't been collected.

* * *

pre-hair change

post-hair change

**NAME**

— 加藤 竜次

— Kato Ryuuji

**ADMISSION**

— Entrance exam (?)

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— Not much is known about him, except that he's extraordinarily loaded. He has two other siblings in first and second year, respectively. People say that his family has ties to the yakuza...?

— He's just floating through this entire high school thing, honestly. Saji Nozomi is the only reason why he still attends school-wide morning assemblies.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-3

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— Disciplinary Committee Member of the Student Council Association of Shiratorizawa Academy (SCA-SA).

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— He has to take his piercings off during committee meetings or else Watanabe would spend twenty minutes just chewing him out.

* * *

**ＮＩＩＹＡＭＡ**  
**ＪＯＳＨＩ**  
**ＫＯＵＫＯＵ**

****

**NAME**

— 高橋 栞

— Takenaka Shiori

**BRIEF BACKGROUND**

— She’s from an old money family that works in the investment banking industry. Shiori’s a _hafu_ kid whose height significantly helped her become a starter on the Niiyama VBC. Because she likes girls, her parents think that matching her up with Ushijima Wakatoshi could 'fix' her sexuality.

— Shiori's a real sweetheart, but she probably has anger management issues. She doesn't really know. She should get that checked.

**YEAR & CLASS**

— 3-5

**CLUB(S)/COMMITTEE(S)**

— Vice Captain of the Niiyama Girls Volleyball Team.

**CURRENT CONCERN**

— She thinks her shoulders are too broad.


	2. [ch. 32 ver.] saionji family tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best viewed on desktop/laptop!

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙬𝙨 𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙:  
> ◼ [KITSCH](https://picrew.me/image_maker/244960/) by anggold  
> ◼ [다롱다롱이](https://picrew.me/image_maker/560574) by anggold  
> ◼ [拝式目付きの悪い男メーカー](https://picrew.me/image_maker/80783) by 拝  
> ◼ [完成ランダム悪い男メーカー](https://picrew.me/image_maker/18771) by 十屋  
> ◼ [完成ランダム鶴式女子メーカー](https://picrew.me/image_maker/12358) by @2ool


End file.
